Multipoint locks for commercial doors, such sliding doors are well-known in the art. A multipoint lock generally includes an active lock assembly and one or more passive lock assemblies. Each of the lock assemblies can include a latch, or other similar device, that is releasably engageable with a receiving component, such as a keeper, positioned within a door jamb.
Generally, a handle assembly having an actuator pin is fastened to the active lock assembly at a pre-defined location through the positioning of fastener apertures located on the active lock assembly. Upon application of a force to a portion of the handle, such as a lever assembly, the actuator pin activates the locking mechanism in the active locking device, which in turn activates the locking mechanism in the passive locking devices such that the latches of each locking device simultaneously engage or disengage their corresponding receiving components.
However, these existing multipoint sliding door locks, however, have a number of disadvantages. For example, the active locking device of multipoint locks is not mountable to a handle set or handle sets having an actuator pin, or escutcheon, positioned differently in relation to fastening members of the handle set. The active and passive locking devices are unable to accommodate locks having different sizes. The depth of multiple locks within locking devices is not individually adjustable. The multipoint lock is unable to effectively translate relatively minimal rotation of the actuator pin into relatively large transverse displacement of lock components. Therefore, there is a need for a multipoint lock that overcomes these disadvantages.